The Life Of The Mage Sisters
by AishaElementalMaster
Summary: Push, shove, yell...That's mostly what happens with 3 opposite mage sisters: A strict, quiet and easily disturbed master of elements;a young bossy, helpful and argumentative princess; and a young girl who mastered how to time-travel and learned about...builders! (Which is also why she is called a toolbox) As Elementa randomly pushed them into a portal Dimena made, the MS are lost..
1. Toolbox

**Me: This story is about the lives of the Mage Sisters. Actually, I just named Elementa, Void and Dimena the Mage Sisters cos they're just mages, right? Right? Oh, and no offence to the DW users, I wanted to put some joke in it so I called you a "toolbox"… And can people poll me? Okay, this is getting too long…**

"Oi! Don't push me!" Yelled Elementa.

"But I'm the idol! I need to practice my catwalk walk!" Dimena screamed in reply.

"Says the toolbox!"

"Who are you calling toolbox?"

"That's actually funny!" Interrupted Void, sniggering. "Impact Hammer and Screw Driver! Who do you think you are? A nasod?" Elementa looked triumphantly at Dimena. "See, even Void agrees." Dimena just did the Magical Girl pose. "Magical Makeup!" "What's next, Powder Puff?" Void grinned. "Can we just hurry up and finish shopping the supplies for our project?" Elementa sighed. "We should hurry." "You're right!" Dimena squealed, forgetting about her new toolbox nickname. "Wai-wait! We need our Magi-ED Cards!" Elementa gasped. "Sto-stop!" Dimena made a face. "Fine…"

**Me: Yes, they go to school. I was thinking after Void got free of the curse, she would get the darkness off so she could live normaly. But that is another story…**


	2. A blown up mall & a random Portal

**Elementa PoV **

_String, boxes, tape…What else…Oh yeah…Ribbons for Dimena, a bat plushie for Void and I want a Elemental Power up... _I skipped through the shops, looking for the objects. While my sisters were chatting in a restaurant. I guess you have to do that when you're the oldest…

Suddenly.

**BOOM!**

I stared up at the now pink sky. _You are going to pay for this, Dimena._ I facepalmed and hovered up to Dimena, who was opening a portal. "If you're going to do this, we all will." I pushed Void over into the portal, then Dimena. I jumped in myself.

Then there was only darkness.

**So random.**


	3. A strange new world

**Me: Ever on and I continue cir-**

**Void: Why are you singing my theme song? **

**Elementa: But it's not your theme song.**

**Me: 1000 points to Elementa! Correct! Anyway, I was singing because of where you mages are going!**

**Dimena: YAY! IS IT THE LAND OF TOHOU?**

**Me: No. And people, if you want the 2****nd**** chapter of Unfairness (Which you probably won't), there's a poll for whether you think it's more unfair for CN or CEm!**

**Void PoV**

_Because everything will change…and it all will fade to black…_ I blinked. There was a portal labeled 'All will fade to white' and one that read 'All will fade to black'. "Elementa? Dimena?" I yelled, my voice echoing. "_-menta…-mena…_" I sighed. They're not here then.

**Dimena PoV**

_Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning hope by daylight! Never running from a real fight!__She is the one and only Dimena~_** (Lol Sailor Moon…I needed a magical girl song)** I leapt up to my feet. Huh? There was the 'planets' from the faraway 'Solar System'! The one called Mercury…Venus...

Mars…Jupiter…Uranus…Neptune...then finally...Pluti? Or was it Pluto? Elementa told me there was…8 planets, I think? Why are there only 7? I looked behind me and there it was…Saturn, I think.

**Elementa PoV**

_Nobody's perfect…Sometimes I fix things up, but they fall apart again…_I opened one eye, feeling tired. What happened? A ruin lay around me, but a young girl was fixing them up. When she moved on the building behind her would fall over. I looked at her, wondering if I should help her.

…_I should…Nemisi always helped when I needed weapons…Empria helped me with chores by ordering Oberon and Ophelia to do it…Alectra would give me electricity for experiments…Dimena would get materials from anywhere when I needed it…Void would give me rare plants…_**(Sorry about the list, I'm including them in the story!)**_Archia always made food for my pets…Windswept was always happy to create wind power, she claimed she was bored and that it helped her practice her kicks…Nightstare had stood guard in the night when we were camping…Yamiga & Sakara entertained us whenever we were bored, throwing spirit orbs and spears...Pyria teached magic when neither me or Runestone were at home…Sabaria did the housekeeping for Archia, so we wouldn't go hungry…Runestone was happy to pass on my magic to Pyria…Infinite would always get the dust out, by accident though…K-Night was simply loyal, never leaving us when we needed help…_I gripped my staff, walking over to the young girl. She stared at me, and then scrambled clear of the ladder, clearly asking for my help. I waved my staff, creating a shower of blue. They fell away to reveal a beautiful castle made out of pure magic. "Thank you…" The girl whispered in awe, jumping down to the door. I smiled, walking out of the castle gates I had conjured.

**Me: That. Was. Too short.**

**?(1): No way.**

**?(2): I know, right, Buddy?**

'**Buddy' or (1): Uh huh.**

**Me: Okay, okay!**

**?(3): That's the spirit!**

**Me: Who are you anyway?**

**?s: It's a secret!**

**Me: Oh fine. Cya!**


	4. Hoedown Go down

**Me: Thought that they should have to travel to different parts of the Land of Songs till they meet each other.**

**Dimena's PoV**

_**(Credits to the song Hoedown Throwdown)**__._

_Boom clap, boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap _

I blinked, just to find myself on a stage. Following my instincts, I started to sing. "Look at that purple headed understudy! She looks like she's an idol and I think she knows it!" Someone in the audience hissed. I certainly did.

"Try it with me, here we go! Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
_Whoa oh oh oh ! That's right!  
_Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap.  
_Whoa oh oh oh!_  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap! Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap.

1, 2, 3!  
Everybody come on, off your seat! I'm gonna tell you about a beat, that's gonna make you jump and leap.

I'll give the golden staff, if you show you will not laugh, even if you can't really move. As this is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Country fivin', hip hop your hands in the air, without a care

Hop to the right, hold it, glide.

Zig zag 'cross the time. Shuffle to the side, across a line, when the clock hits hands on your hips, one-foot in, an 80 twist

And then a zig zag, step, fly, dance till the end, till the night.  
Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together, that's how we go

Do the hoedown_ Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down_!  
Throw it all together, that's how we go!

We'll get to four, five, six. But you're feeling busted  
But it's not time to sit. Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fiving, hip hop hip  
Put your hands in the air,  
without a care

Hop to the right, hold it, glide.

Zig zag 'cross the time. Shuffle to the side, across a line, when the clock hits hands on your hips, one foot in, an 80 twist

And then a zig zag, step, fly, dance till the end, till the night.  
Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together, that's how we go

Do the hoedown_ Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down_!

Throw it all together, that's how we go!

Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap  
Come on, here we go!  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Country fivin', hip hop your hands in the air, without a care

Hop to the right, hold it, glide.

Zig zag 'cross the time. Shuffle to the side, across a line  
when the clock hits hands on your -foot in, an 80 twist

And then a zig zag, step, fly, dance till the end, till the night.  
Shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together, that's how we go

Do the hoedown_ Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down_!

Throw it all together, that's how we go!

Do the hoedown_ Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down!_  
Do the hoedown _Go down_!

Throw it all together, that's how we go!

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap  
Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we go…." I huffed; I felt tired after ALL that made up song. I went backstage. Just to find a door labeled 'Home'. I shrugged, and stepped through the door.

**Me: O_O is that even allowed? I changed it a bit...did it count…**

**Elementa: Course it did!**

**Hana: She's talking about the picture…That I drew.**

**Me: AHHH! I WANT TO ENTER THE CONTEST BUT I CAN'T! \**

**Alectra: …Why not…**

**Me: *sobs* Me and Hana uses the same account! *sobs more***

**Dimena: It's okay… (Not)**

**Me: *angry* You just stand around posing for other El doodlers! Hmph! Oh, and the others will be introduced next chapter! ;)**


End file.
